Aliment
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Annabelle is recruted into the Avengers chaos is insured. May change to M depending on my mood. oc /Steve. for Faithlol102 on Wattpad
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Annabelle sat in her liveing room enjoying a book and her coffee. Every pice of furniture around her elegantly decarated liveing room floated more then an inch above the cream carpated floor. Just one of the many signs showing that she wasn't any normal human. Annabelle's calm exterior soon became rigid and alert as a knock sounded outside her front door. The female sighed irritated knowing exactly who it was without even cheacking. (I mean who else has technology to actually find her on her seclueded island let alone get there?)  
Leaning over the annoyed female swiped up a large remote. Before quickly hitting some of the equally large buttons that littered it's surface. She was soon rewarded with the image of Tony Stark messing with some of her plants as a way to entertain himself while he waited on her door step. Sighing Annabelle called out to the man hoping their conversation would be straight and to the point. "What do you want? " her strict tone was light and feminine but firm and controlled. She made no effort to hide her annoyance, thinkning "whatever the man wanted he had better get it out quick! "


	2. Chapter One: The Invitation

"Uh you know just coming for a friendly chat with a long time friend the usual" the millionaire shrugged casually pulling off his sunglasses and staring into the camera hanging on the door above him. Annabel sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She knew better then to think this a regular visit from the man. He had a habit of coming to her with strange requests and for the weirdest of reasons. Sometimes she believed it was just to annoy her knowing she preferred her solitude to his constant chatter. He even dragged her along on his little adventures with pepper sometimes making her feel like a third wheel. At times she had to sneak away from the couple just to get away from the awkward atmosphere that vibrated around the three. Well they were exes so no wonder things felt weird when she went on regular outings with them. Sighing, the woman rolled her eyes hitting a turquoise button that opened the door for her unwanted guest. Leaning back on her couch as her moment of peace was ruined she let everything in the room find its way back on the marble floor or in their regular resting places as she sat frustrated at the world.

"Hm love what you've done with the place" Tony strolled into the room with his regular rich swagger "Is that a bar?" he pointed out quickly making his way towards her alcohol. "Typical old Tony always managing to sniff out any type of beverage that had even the slightest possibility of making you drunk" she huffed indignantly. This guy obviously had a drinking problem not that she could really judge, Annabel had her fair share of drunken escapades. "I heard that and I resent that" he smirked "I only sniff out the most expensive and tasteful of drinks and it seems you've been holding out on me" he grinned holding up a rather expensive bottle of wine she had stored away for at least a few years now. Her gray eyes widened as she hopped over the couch "HAY! That's for special occasions only and I'd prefer you keep your sticky hands off my stuff" Annabel glared snatching up the bottle before he could even think about opening it. Holding up his hands in defense Tony whispered a light "pushy much" and moving to stand by the back window looking over the beach just past the tropical looking forest that was teaming with exotic kinds of life. So she liked to live in extremely lavish places smack dab in the middle of the most beautiful of areas sew her!

The tan woman watched him for a long while wondering what truly brought him to her secluded home. "Tony?" she called looking at him with a soft confused expression making him hum and turn to look at her. She paused for a second knowing she might regret her next decision. But she was curious and couldn't help it. "Why are you really here?" things become silent after that. He didn't look at her deciding to look back out on the view she was graced with every day. Suddenly his infamous billion dollar smirk returned to his expression. "What do you know about S.H.E.L.I.D?"


End file.
